


feel like we never act this regular

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [26]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, They're Dumb And In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: the movie seems to slow down when peter’s lips meet aaron’s.--or, peter and aaron watchthe incredibles.





	feel like we never act this regular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_max/gifts).



> this is for max the most iconic bitch out there what a fucking legend. his mind.  
> i opened the tag for this pairing and it's literally just. two fics. counting one that I wrote. and the other one's in chinese  
> so i guess im just gonna have to make all the content now!!!!!! :')
> 
> song title: imagine - ariana grande  
> [i made a playlist for the dumbasses, too.](https://open.spotify.com/user/rosewitchx/playlist/55NVwf18bvx2x0arbG4J68?si=KH-HNPkURZ2WixNZNb3ASg)

“wanna watch a movie?,” spider-man huffs, mid-battle, seconds before his fist hits prowler right on the nose. 

prowler doesn’t usually respond to his words. he has appearances to maintain, you know. but this time, he obliges; it’s not like kingpin’s listening. “sure,” he says. he jumps forward; his claw barely ‘misses’ spider-man’s neck. “which movie?” 

“dunno. animated?”

he ducks, barely missing a web shot, before replying. “sure.”

 

so now here they are, on aaron’s couch, peter cuddling next to him as he cradles the controller.

“sorry again about the face,” aaron says. peter kisses his cheek and chuckles. 

“told you it’s fine,” he tells him. shows him his chin. “see? it’s gone already.” and it’s almost true; there’s still the ghost of a bruise there, next to his cheek. aaron brushes his thumb against it and smiles, softly.

“just hit play, tiger.”

 

the movie seems to slow down when peter’s lips meet aaron’s.

it’s a strange feeling, kissing someone like pete. his hands get under aaron’s shirt, and he’s almost weightless as he lays on top of him.  _ the incredibles  _ and their tight suits that aaron likes to make fun of quickly become background noise. 

peter’s still wearing the suit underneath aaron’s sweatshirt that he’s stolen. he doesn’t mind; it’s snowing outside. the texture’s all weird, all so familiar, and his hands hold peter’s hips steady above his own.

it’s all okay, for a moment. none of kingpin’s strange threats. not a single civvie in danger.

“i love you,” he thinks he hears pete say, but if he does, it’s barely a whisper in the winter breeze.

whatever it is, though, whatever  _ they  _ are, he feels at peace like that.

and the movie turns into a blur and the world only has eyes for peter parker’s blessed silhouette.


End file.
